Inhuman Law
=Aerie= Crimes In Aerie, it is forbidden for the Bird People to venture into the outside world with advanced Avian technology. Sentences The Bird People seemingly use incarceration for their criminals. ---- =Attilan= Age of consent The legal age of consent is 31 (the age at which an Inhuman can decide to undergo Terrigenesis). Institutions Genetic Council Powers The Genetic Council was the government, and the major legislative, judicial and executive body in Attilan. Among their attributions, the Council could grant unconditional amnesty to anyone, suspend visiting rights from parents towards their children. Composition The Council is composed of twelve members, each belonging to a different family or House, elected to membership by the other members of the council. The membership is for life. A change of the membership of the council can occur: * If a member commits a crime against the state and is expelled. * If there is a state of vacancy caused by the death of a member. Attilan Kings and Queens Monarch Succession There is many ways for a King to step out of his position: *'Abdication:' A King can seemingly abdicate. *'Removal/deposal by the Genetics Council:' **''By vote:'' If all other eleven members of the Genetics Council agree, they can remove a ruler from the throne. **''By sentence:'' As the Council of Four, the Genetic Council also once pronounced a deposal sentence towards Black Bolt, in the case the people under his custody didn't respect a good behavior obligation to which he was responsible. *'Challenge of Royal Succession:' A challenge of royal succession is seemingly an acknowledged way of replacing an Attilan monarch, as in such case, the palace guards must seemingly step down instead of protecting the King. Royal Court Assembled as the Royal Court of Attilan, the Inhuman Royal Family could also act as a justice court. Genetics Law The Genetics Law or Genetic Policy included the rules about procreation and marriage in Attilan. King Auron's first edict "Under this structure do we hereby establish the genocracy of Attilan; ratified by council, fortified by technology, unified by evolution." "From diversity comes '''Equality'."'' Cloning Even before Auron's reign, cloning was forbidden. This restriction was considered inapplicable for Alpha Primitives. Terrigenesis The core aspect of Attilan culture, Terrigenesis is regulated by many rules. * If genetic screening determines only a low risk factor, a couple may elect to subject their offspring to Terrigenesis between the ages of one to six years. * An Inhuman may also decide to undergo the procedure when he or she reaches 31, which is the legal age of consent. Subjection to the Mist must also be approved by a majority vote from the Council. Procreation The government regulated the population growth by allowing a maximum of two offspring per couple. Crimes Treason Treason can be dealt with execution by axe-beheading. Royal blood doesn't protect one against this sentence. Powers use The Council can also forbid Inhumans from using their powers in some ways: * Crystal was forbidden from using her elemental powers to clean air, water and soil on Earth to make them sterile and pure for Inhumans. Alpha Primitives It is a crime to teach an Alpha Primitive to read, and the sentence for such crime is prison. ---- =Enclave= The law in the Enclave is known as the Mandate. ---- =Utolan= Crimes The crimes in Utolan include "Assault" and "Attempted murder", leading to imprisonment. ---- =References= Category:Inhuman Culture Category:Law by Country